The Boy War
by Angelina N. Johnson
Summary: After fighting with Alicia about who is the most talented, Angelina is chalenged to a contest of three rounds. Who will come out on top? This is a AngelinaAlicia with a little bit of Fred fic. Please RR


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
The Boy War  
  
Chapter- 1  
  
Setting: the Gryffindor Common room. Third book.  
  
"... with me" Angelina carried out through a long C, two octaves above mid C. That was the first time Fred had heard Angelina sing and he was mystified. Angelina's voice sent chills down his spine. Fred couldn't seem to close his mouth. Fred was trapping flies until someone finally spoke.  
  
"That was just the first round, Miss Johnson! You haven't won yet!" Alicia said in defense of her embarrassing defeat. Angelina was out to prove a point that she could do anything, or at least that was what it seemed to Alicia. Just before Angelina's divinely angelic debut, Angelina and Alicia had gotten in an argument about who was the best at everything. They decided to have a contest in which there would be three rounds. The first round would be singing, the second round would be Artistry (drawing), and the third round would be decided amongst each other.  
  
"All right, let's just go straight to the next round shall we?" Angelina employed, giving Alicia a feisty look. "Someone go get some blank parchment paper, and two plain quills, and make sure they're not rigged!"  
  
Two minutes later, Denis Creevy came in with two quills, five sheets of parchment, some odd shaped rubber (erasers), and two bottles of liquefied lead. "Wow, great job Denis, thanks! Okay, we'll draw three different styles, Japanese Anime, cartoon animation, and portraits." Alicia said cheerfully. Alicia couldn't thing of anything she loved to do more than drawing. Alicia preferred drawing more than Quidditch.  
  
Both girls grabbed a piece of paper and got started right away. Angelina wasn't sure if they had to draw their own characters so she drew two pictures, a picture of Inu-Yasha sitting in a tree, and a picture of a very pretty girl with a toga, wings and, long wavy hair, soaring through clouds in the sky. Meanwhile, Alicia was occupied with a very busy picture of Tokyo. She'd chosen to do her picture in a manga style, kind of like the Anime cartoon, Cowboy Bebop. Alicia had to admit that it amazed even her, how she could get so many things onto one piece of paper. Angelina sat up next to her from the lying down position she previously presumed. Alicia looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I'm done, how about you?" Angelina asked curiously. Alicia faked an answer after she took a last look.  
  
"Y-yeah" she stuttered. To tell the truth, Alicia wasn't satisfied with her drawing, but never the less, they both held up their drawings. It was a tie, since Angelina held up the drawing of Inu-Yasha. Alicia had to admit that the drawing was perfect. Angelina's shading was even perfect. She had shadows cast down from the leaves above him reflecting off of Inu- Yasha's body, and it looked amazing. Alicia thought it was a miracle that Angelina didn't win. After the second drawing style, Alicia was even happier because Angelina lost horribly. While Alicia drew a picture of Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Angelina attempted to sketch Tweety and failed. Angelina didn't care though; she knew that she wasn't any good at drawing cartoons.  
  
Both Alicia and Angelina were well over ready to start the next sub-round. For this round, the two girls had to pick anyone in Hogwarts to make a portrait of. Angelina already had someone in mind.  
  
"You ready" Alicia said, breaking Angelina from a spell.  
  
"Ready Freddy!" Angelina replied playfully.  
  
Alicia then announced the next round. "All right, for the next round, we will pick any two people in Hogwarts to pose for a portrait. Could it be you? We'll soon find out!" as Alicia pointed out into the crowd Angelina headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To get my person!" Angelina stated and left without a glance back.  
  
Angelina headed down the staircase, and through the fourth floor corridor. She walked a good ways down until she came to a statue of a well-dressed wizard.  
  
"COMMONCORTISAN" Angelina recited from the back of her mind. The statue came to Life and courted the young Gryffindor as she walked through the port in the wall. Angelina found her self swimming in a sea of Hufflepuffs. Angelina quickly spotted the guy she was looking for. She rushed straight to him.  
  
"Angelina! What brings the presence of such a fine young lady like your self to these quarters of the castle?" said a tall, handsome young man. It was none other than Cedric Diggory. Angelina began to turn a rose color.  
  
Angelina began to giggle girlishly. "I-er-wanted to ask you if you would pose for a portrait." Angelina said timidly.  
  
"I'd be flattered. What kind of portrait? What's it for"  
  
"Well." Angelina told Cedric the whole story, everything from the argument up until her arrival in the Hufflepuff common room. Cedric agreed to pose for her and they headed towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Meanwhile in the Common room, Alicia had already picked her person and was ready to start. Alicia couldn't wait to see who Angelina got for her sketching. Alicia chose Fred Weasley, or at least she thought it was Fred, for she could never tell which twin was which. Alicia was partly paranoid about the fact that Angelina might be incensed about her picking Fred since Angelina did after all like him. Alicia didn't worry too much when Angelina finally came through the portal with her model. Alicia was shocked that Angelina actually got Cedric Diggory to model for her. 'He probably is a real model' Alicia said to her self.  
  
"Took you long enough!" Alicia said with a hint of irritation in her voice.  
  
"Oh, cool it wont ya!" Angelina said loudly, "Let's get started!"  
  
"I hear that" a voice from the mob of Gryffindors said.  
  
"The sooner you start, the sooner his highness can leave" Fred commented discourteously. Both Angelina and Cedric looked at him like they couldn't believe he said that. Angelina could tell that Fred was putting on an attitude. He obviously wasn't very fond of Cedric Diggory.  
  
Everyone decided to ignore the rudeness and get on to the contest. Angelina started right away. It was dead plain to see that she had a lot of talent. Angelina was finished with her portrait in fifteen minutes. Angelina used an amazing array of colours on hers. She even used dark rouge on Cedric's face and it still looked normal. Alicia on the other time was as slow as molasses but still quite effective. The two both did a magnificent job. They, once again held up their Drawings and the people voted. Angelina won. Alicia was in shock. She was sure that she was going to win. 'At least the second round was a tie, I still have a chance' Alicia thought to her self.  
  
"Alright the third round will be a secret." Alicia announced.  
  
"What?!" Angelina mouthed as she looked at her friend frantically.  
  
The two girls stepped into a corner as the crowd filed out into the corridors.  
  
"Angelina, I challenge you to a boy duel!" Alicia declared.  
  
Angelina was taken aback by the fact that she was challenged by her best friend to a boy duel. Angelina had seen Alicia and Katie do this before but she never expected Alicia to challenge her! The way a boy duel works is girls compete to win the affection of as many boys a they can before a certain period in time. Each boy is a point and the way you get points is by getting a boy to say 'I love you' which is, no offence to any boys, very hard.  
  
Angelina thought about if she wanted to do this and said, "Yes, I accept".  
  
Authors note: Thank you for reading my story, and please review. And also read my other story please. It is a Harry/Ginny fic. The first chapter is kind of brutal but it gets better. And Harry's not the one that's doing the mean stuff. You'll understand when you read it. 


End file.
